Twilight: Dark Fall
by Liam Cullen
Summary: Liam is found and adopted by the Cullens,but its soon found out that he's a supernatural also,the first werewolf with Vampire nres: Action,Little Humor,Fantasy. If you want this story,get in touch with me and sign the rights!


"Talking"

'Thinking'

Bella and Edward walked slowly on the beach,they had their hands together as they walked.

Then they heard a happy,cheerful scream and immediately turned their gaze too the back too find little Renesmee riding on the back of Jacob's wolf form.

Edward had a smile light up his face a bit as Jacob slowed down beside them.

"Having fun with Jake,dear?",Bella said as she rested on Jacob's body and looked at Nessie's eyes.

The little beauty replied with a positive nod,she gasped when she smelt something.

"Yeah,I smell it too Renee",Edward said as he looked at Jacob and they both noticed a figure wash up on shore.

Edward wasted no time as sped up too the body,while Bella quickly lifted up Renesmee off Jacob as he ran alongside Edward too the body.

"Fuck,he's bleeding",Edward said as he looked at the young boy's body,he was bleeding from his neck,but he was still breathing.

"He's still breathing,he's still alive",Jacob said in his human form,in his usual shorts only attire.

"I need too get him home,so Carlisle would attend too him",he said as he carried the kid,who looked too be around Renesmee's age.

Jacob stopped Edward and looked at him,"You know I'm faster,I'll get there in time",he said and immediately morphed into his wolf form,with Edward immediately placing him on his back as Jacob sprinted as fast as he could.

Some hours later

"So,he's gonna be fine right?",Edward said with a bit of worry towards Carlisle who just walked out of his working room.

"He's,okay,I asked him some questions...but,he seems too not remember much,he only knows his name".

"But we can go and see him now right?",Bella said as she walked into Edward's side and he wrapped his hands around her as the rest of the Cullens came around also.

"Yeah,he doesn't look too remember much though",Carlisle said gently.

Emmett suddenly smirked as Edward and Bella went in too check on the kid,"So we're gonna adopt him?".

Carlisle raised an eyebrow,"What do you mean Emmett?".

Three weeks Later

"So you don't like me too?",Emmett said in a surprisingly clear and soft tone.

"No not that,I dislike 'some' vampires,but I love you guys",the kid said with a cute and adorable voice.

He was about 7 years and had a black cloth on,a cloth bought by Emmett and Edward,who have both been showing a lot of affection towards him,and a fitted black jeans.

He had white hair,shaped into a mohair,with different tiny bangs covering his right eye.

"Really?,why then?",Emmett said as they walked around in the woods,it was getting dark but the light was still clear.

"Because you guys are so cool,I wish I could that...speed stuff".

"Oh,you mean this?",Emmett said as he carried the kid on his back and sprinted through the woods onto the beach.

He dropped the kid and sat down,"So you'd like that if it was you?".

"Yeah,its really cool Uncle Emmett!,but I know I can't be one of you yet,but I'm still Liam Cullen!",the kid said with a thumbs up.

Receiving a cheerful smile from Emmett.

Emmett punched the deer far away and then it landed some feet away,Emmett breathe a sigh of relief as he looked at Liam,who was now 13,his hair had developed more and it had a dark tint at the front,and he had dark red eyes.

He had a black fitted cloth and his lips were red,he had black leather skinny jeans and a glove with no fingers on his right hand.

"Well,there's your birthday gift kid",Emmett said as he looked at Liam,but unknown too him,the animal stood up and suddenly charged up towards him.

Liam reacted quickly and pushed him away,as he lifted the deer and twisted its neck with ease with a hand before slamming it away.

Liam looked at his hands,"What...",he muttered as he looked at Emmett,"What the fuck did I just do?"

CHAPTER:1: The Beginning

Edward pulled up the car in the parking spot,and the Cullens got down,with a new addition.

They were all wearing black fitted tops and leather jeans.

Then Liam got down with his bag held over one shoulder,he had a black long-sleeve top which were rolled up,and skinny black jeans,his Mohawk hair was dirty at the front and spread with a white tint on it.

"You better be quick,you've got only 5 minutes too class",Emmett said as he lightly punched Liam's shoulder,which in Liam's irritatability wasn't so soft.

"Yeah,I get it,but I gotta go meet Jacob later tonight...I really need too talk too him",the kid said as he started too walk too class.

Emmett walked up too Edward as the rest of the Cullen left for their respective classes.

"I'm guessing he's gonna end up like you,rich kid who's now in high school,while we're in our last year",Emmett said in a cocky tone.

"No he's not",Edward said in a soft tone,"He'll settle down,plus girls will like him".

"How are you so sure?,I mean,he's gentle...from you,and a bit cocky,from me".

"A lot cocky",Edward corrected.

Emmett just rolled his eyes,"Well,he's a werewolf,he could get hyper on a night with friends and go all morphy and show his form".

"No,he thinks more than you do,he wouldn't do that",and with that Edward walked off,leaving Emmett dead in his tracks.

"And what the fuck do you mean by that?!".

Liam walked gently towards his next class,he heard the teacher already doing his work,and his heat raced as he realized he was late for the class.

No sooner had he gone in the class had everyone looked at him,the teacher just stopped and grumbled.

"You must be the new student,huh?",the teacher said as he folded his hand.

Liam scratched his hair as he took on the pressure and just sighed positively,"Yeah,I guess".

The teacher sighed,annoyed by the reply,"Well,what's your name kid?".

"I'm Liam Cullen,sire",he said as he stopped the hair scratching and stood firm.

"Great...another Cullen",the man said with a roll of his eyes,"First thing is,don't be late for my class again".

"Yes sir",Liam said as he looked down.

The man looked at him with a frown,"Well,don't just stand there,get yourself a seat!".

Liam scoffed silently and walked slowly too the last seat,there was a girl in the next seat towards the right.

Liam just sat down and dropped his bag as he laid back,then the teacher continued his work.

"Hey".

Liam slowly turned his head towards the right and noticed the girl rolling a pen in her hand as she looked at him,she wore specs,and had long brunette hair,with bright red lips.

"Hello",Liam said as he took a note out of his bag.

"Liam right?",she said as she looked down,trying too avoid making a noise.

"Yep,you know my name,how about you tell me yours?".

"My name's Jessica,but you can call me Jessie...so you ride with the Cullens?".

Liam looked at her surprisingly,he looked at her well before talking,which put him in big trouble as he couldn't stop looking at her beautiful face.

"Emm,Liam?".

He shook his head,and looked down,"Yep,I do,nothing special there actually".

"Cullen",the teacher said as he turned around,"I see you're getting around well,please keep mute so I can teach!".

Liam smiled genuinely,"Yes sir,my apologies".

Jessie just giggled as she dropped a note on Liam's table,which read:

"Sorry about that,I..get into a let of trouble,we can talk later after class".

Liam looked at her and just nodded,'I hope this ends well'.

Liam sat down in the Cafeteria,with no one in particular,he was waiting for his siblings but it seemed forever for them too show.

Then someone tapped his shoulder,he grumbled and slightly turned his head too see Emmett and Edward,they both took their seats on the right and left side respectively.

"So how's school going for ya?",Emmett said as the rest of the Cullens soon arrived.

"It was okay,and a bit weird".

Edward scoffed as he looked at his little brother,"Why?".

"Because I'm a Cullen,everyone mostly wanna talk too me".

The whole Cullens giggled,while Edward just scoffed as Bella sat on his legs and looked at Liam.

"That's great Liam,that way you'll get too know more people well,you should be happy".

Liam sighed,and after a while,he smiled,"Well,no problem,I do love being a Cullen,now where's food?,I'm hungry!".

Everyone laughed as Emmett smiled at the little kid.

"Finally,I wanna hurry home,I...need too do my homework".

The Cullens all raised their eyebrows as they looked at Liam.

"Okay,I met this cool girl,and she lives not too far away from us".

"You know its dangerous for you too go off alone",Edward said with his usual soft voice.

"Yeah,that's why I want Emmett too drop me off".

"Sure then,let's go,we'll finally see who's faster",Emmett said with a smirk a he sped off.

Liam was about too follow when Bella touched his shoulder,"Be careful dear,I'm really worried you're going off alone".

"Bella,...I'll be fine",he said with a smile as he hugged Bella tightly,"I'll be back soon and we'll talk,I don't even really know the girl".

Bella looked up and only felt a gush of wind as Liam sped oFf.

"That kid's fast",she said as she walked over too Edward.

"He's faster than Emmett,and he has proved too be on par with me also".

"Well,I'll be the judge of that".


End file.
